300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Battlefield
Eternal Battlefield or Battlefield Mode (BF Mode), commonly known as ZC by Chinese players. It is a signature game mode exclusively belongs to 300 Heroes and a very active game mode in which you participate in a 7 v 7 battle by joining in an already existing game (whether it has players or not) in the server without having to queue for a match. This mode only allows you to participate alone or as a full team of 7 players. However, going as a full team will guarantee to fight against another full team. *Before playing this game mode, you need to throw away all common senses you learn from other MOBA as this game mode can''' PAY TO WIN'. The game mode doesn't have item shop or in-game gold coins, and all of your items can be brought outside the game match using Diamonds or Gold Coins. *It is recommended to set your in-game equipment at the Item Interface before starting. Upon starting, heroes are always set to level 18 and there is no means of income. *The primary objective of the Eternal Battlefield is to make your team's points be the first to reach 3000 points. On the other hand, destroying the enemy '''Sword of Damocles' ( ) is also another option to win the game. *In order to win the game, heroes must aim for various objectives around the map in order to earn team points including killing heroes, destroying objectives, cooperating with teams...or even negotiating with opponents (you will know when meeting VIP 14 opponent). *The overall environment regarding the Ramiels and Sword of Damocles are their buffed versions from Eternal Arena, meaning they are WAY lot stronger than the one in that mode. There are also additional important objects around the map for your team to destroy in order to gain the team's advantage. *Cooperating with fellow players and understanding the difference between the strength of equipment is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a hero to find themselves killed by enemies with overpowered equipment in the Eternal Battlefield. *There are no restrictions for playing in the Eternal Battlefield. You can leave this mode anytime you want, however you will suffer a small penalty of 5 Morality and are banned from joining the Eternal Battlefield for 5 minutes. *This mode is the only place to earn Merit Point, you can earn 1 point on each time you kill a minion, gaining Battlefield Point for yourself and your team also grants you Merit Points equal to the received Battlefield Points. The Merit Points can be used as currency for exchanging various useful items in Item Mall. Options Before starting, there are notify telling you that this game mode has 100 free heroes for you to be able to use without buying them and you must click on the Equipment Setup button ( ) to set your equipment at the Item Interface before joining the game. Currently, there are 4 options (and 1 disabled option) available before starting the Eternal Battlefield mode, they are from left to right as follows: Novice Training *Enters the practice room in Eternal Battlefield where you can play alone through a basic tutorial for the game mode. Cross-server Battle *Currently, this button is already removed since the Cross-server Battle system is now converted as part of the system for the Eternal Battlefield. Normally, clicking on this button will allow you to enter the Cross-server battle in Eternal Battlefield that requires a player with level 3 or above while consuming 4 Energy per match. Each player has a total of 24 Energy (体力值) that restores over time. This mode allows players from different servers within the same cross-server group to play together, and it is only available between 07.00-09:00 PM (GMT+8). Solo Battle *Challenges a specified player to a solo battle using one Solo License ( ) and 2000 Gold Coins, the battle uses Eternal Battlefield's features, and the first player who destroys 2 turrets or obtains 2 kills is the winner. Team Battle *Opens the Team Interface to form a full team of 7 players against another full team. In team matchmaking of a full team, each player in your team must be at least level 30 to be able to start the queue. Moreover, playing as a full team will not gain any experience, gold coins or rewards from the game. Single Play *Enters a room in Eternal Battlefield. New Eternal Battlefield *Enters the 2020 Eternal Battlefield. The new map is accessible only between 8.00 PM-10.00 PM. Additional Game Modes The Eternal Battlefield currently has 1 additional mode aside from the normal game, you can participate in this mode by clicking on the buttons on the most bottom left of the screen. The information about this additional mode is as follows: Ikkitousen *The Ikkitousen (一骑当千) mode. For more information, please read ->HERE<-. Hero Selection *The specified number of heroes are available to be selected for free in this mode, from the oldest one ( ) to the newest specified one ( ). *During the Hero Selection phase, each player selects a hero that they want to play. Using the Blind Pick system, players can see during which heroes have been already picked by teammates. Although names aren't visible as the game has already started. Duplicates aren't allowed on the same team and as such, players cannot select a hero that has already been picked by teammates. Leave the Match *Players who leave/dodge during the Hero Selection phase or within the game will be prevented from joining for 5 minutes and suffer a loss of 5 Morality. *If a player were to be reported by numerous teammates during the course of the game, they will be forced to leave regardless of the situation. *If a player AFKs (aways from keyboard) for a certain duration without doing anything in the game, they will be forced to leave the game and will be banned from this game mode by being prevented from joining this game mode again for 1 hour on their first attempt. However, if they are banned again from AFKing before passing 24 hours from their previous ban from the same case, the hours of preventing from entering the game on their next ban will be increased starting at 10 hours on their 2nd ban. Game Environments *The entire game environment has a similitude to that of Eternal Arena, only more stronger versions of the units and buildings. *'Ramiels' or known as Turrets ( ), have very high Armor and Magic Resist but they can be weakened by destroying Barrier Generators ( ) located on the small jungle camps near the same lane of the targeted Ramiels. *Two bases at opposite corners of the map are composed of a Sword of Damocles, two turrets to defend the Sword of Damocles, and Inhibitors ( ) that suppress the other team's minions. *Minions in this game mode will not attack hero units. *All heroes in this game mode will gain a special buff called Battlefield Blessing (战场祝福) ( ), receiving 1000 Bonus Health, 50 bonus Armor and 50 bonus Magic Resist. BF Equipment Equipment is one of the most important key factors in BF mode. They make the most out of your hero and will always be the base of your strength in the battlefield in addition to your skills. Equipment can be bought from the Item Mall or looted from monsters in Dragon Quest Mode. *'Changing Equipment: '''Equipment can be equipped and modified from the Lobby itself but can also be changed while inside the game. However, you can only change your equipment while standing on the starting platform. *'Durability: All kinds of equipment have a durability of 250 points in them and are decreased each time they are used in the Eternal Battlefield. Once the durability reaches 0 points, the equipment will be unusable. To fix this, they can be repaired any time on your inventory by pressing on the '''Repair All button in exchange for a small fee. *'Upgrading Equipment: '''Upgrading equipment will increase the base stats it gives to the hero. Equipment can be upgraded up to level 15, with the demand for materials and the chance of failure that increase as the upgrade level increases. Failing to upgrade the item will only result in the loss of materials. *'Socketing Equipment: Gems that are found from chests or events can be socketed to the equipment in order to provide additional bonuses depending on the gem. *'Equipment Types: '''The types of equipment are divided as follows: **'Normal Equipment: 'Are equipment that has their passive ability as their main asset, they're considered to be the basic equipment for the game mode. **'Active Equipment: 'Are equipment that has their own active ability which can be used by activating their appropriate hotkey. **'Exclusive Equipment: 'Are equipment that can be used only when equipping them on the owner. **'Eternal Artifacts: Are legendary equipment that grants massive stats, has great abilities and acts as the core equipment for the user. Each player can wear only 1 artifact at the same time. Consumables Consumables are items that provide utility or regenerative capabilities to the player's hero. Whether it be from invisibility to changing your hero's size, using Consumables can prove to be of an advantage to anyone in the Eternal Battlefield. *'Assigning Consumables: '''Consumables can be assigned from the '''F2' to the F4 (F2 being the consumable on the first slot from the top and so on) hotkey by dragging them to the slot beside your hero's items. *'Assigning Special Equipment: '''Aside from the consumables, the special equipment likes Jack o'Lantern ( ), Christmas Tree ( ) and God Finger ( ) can also be assigned to these '''F2-F4' slots. *'Purchasing Consumables: '''Some consumables are available for purchase on the top-right hand of the screen (also known as '''Online Shop' or Long Range Purchase). Once purchased, they are immediately activated. Soul Contract Soul Contract is a system that allows players to switch their current hero to a different one by double-clicking on the hero you want to switch in the Soul Contract interface and spending 1 Diamond in the process. Upon switching, their old hero will be immediately replaced with the selected one on their current position along with a full restoration of Mana and Health. Quick Setting function is an additional part to the Soul Contract system that allows you to switch your hero faster by placing 3 specified heroes beforehand on the Quick Setting interface on the left side of the soul contract interface. The hotkey to select the hero in the quick setting interface is F8, F9 and F10 (from top to bottom). Checking the box on the bottom of the interface (选中后不再提示) will remove the tip after switching any hero. Players can set 3 heroes in the Quick Setting interface before entering the game at the Hero Card Interface in the Hero Album. Objectives (Heroes): Killing a hero grants your team 16 points. (Ramiels or Turrets): Destroying an Outer Turret | Middle Turret | Inner Turret | Sword of Damocles Turret grants 200 | 300 | 400 | 400 points for your team respectively. (Inhibitors): Destroying an Inhibitor grants your team 50 points. (Whelp Camp): Replaced by a barrier generator. (Pakkun Camp): Replaced by a barrier generator. (Golem Camp): Replaced by a barrier generator. ' (Barrier Generators): '''Barrier Generators have only 40 Health with 1 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds. However, it can only be damaged by a maximum of 1 Health per attack. Destroying a barrier generator grants 100 points for your team and will drastically weaken the Armor and Magic Resist of all turrets within the nearest lane. (e.g. Destroying a barrier generator on a former '''Boar Camp' near the first team will reduce the Armor and Magic Resist of all Mid-lane Turrets) and slightly weaken the Armor and Magic Resist of all turrets on the other lanes (both reduction effects don't affect the 2 turrets that are located near Sword of Damocles). A barrier generator will re-spawned after getting destroyed in a few minutes later and will also restore the weakened Armor and Magic Resist. (Red Monster Camp): '''Killing '''Greater Red Monster grants Strength of the Earth buff ( ) to the killer and Battlefield Offensive buff ( ) to all living teammates. The Battlefield Offensive buff lasts for 90 seconds. * (Battlefield Offensive (进攻)) - 'Grants 8 Attack Damage, 16 Ability Power, 5% Cooldown Reduction, 5% bonus Attack Speed and basic attacks dealt on turrets and monsters/minions deal an additional 100 physical damage. If the buff holder is slain, the buff is removed. '(Blue Monster): '''Killing '''Greater Blue Monster grants Tireless Efforts buff ( ) to the killer and Battlefield Recovery buff ( ) to all living teammates. The Battlefield Recovery buff lasts for 90 seconds. * (Battlefield Recovery (恢复)) - 'Grants 10 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds, 5 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds, 50% Mana Regeneration rate and all skills used against minions/monsters deal 20% bonus damage. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is removed. ' (Lesser Dragon): 'Killing it yields 50 points for the killing team. ' (Cross of Light) or (Juujika): '''The cross of light will start to appear at the 13:30 minute mark between the brushes of the top lane and the bottom lane and they will respawn after getting destroyed in a few minutes later. They have 40 Health with a Health regeneration of 1 per 5 seconds. However, it can only be damaged by a maximum of 1 Health per attack. Destroying one of them will summon a '''Lizardman Lord ( ) to push the lane that the cross of light is destroyed and destroying two of them at the same time will summon an additional Kangaskhan on the middle lane. ' (Lizardman Lord):' The Lizardman Lord has 4 following unique abilities: *Lizardman Lord's basic attacks deal area damage around the target unit. *Lizard Man Lord's stats increase over time. *When Lizard Man Lord dies, it spawns 3 Dark Dwarf Miners ( ). ' (Dark Dwarf Miner):' Performs ranged attacks without anything special. ' (Greater Dragon): '''Killing it yields 300 points for your team and grants '''Battlefield Blazing Gift' ( ) to all living teammates for 3 minutes. * (Battlefield Blazing Gift (熔岩的恩赐)) - '''Grants 400 Attack Damage, 600 Ability Power and a huge percentage of bonus Health. This buff will not disappear when the buff holder dies. Drop Items Each time you win 1 match of this mode, you will obtain a drop with 95% chance for Chest of Battlefield ( ) or 5% chance for True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet ( ). Both items can be used to obtain various kinds of rewards. Battlefield Cross-server Group (Old System) This '''Cross-server system is now disabled along with its button. In the past, the Cross-server Battle for Eternal Battlefield is separated into a different game mode. Now, it is already converted into the part of the system for Eternal Battlefield. The additional information about this old system is as follows: *Unlike Arena Cross-server Group, this mode is an optional mode that is separated from the normal Battlefield Mode. *You can choose to play this mode by clicking on the Cross-server option in the Eternal Battlefield's options. *This mode requires a player to have at least level 3 or above to play this mode while consuming 4 energy per match. *A player has a total of 24 energy (体力值) that restores over time. *This mode allows a player from different servers within their cross-server group to play together *This mode is only available from 07.00-09:00 PM (GMT+8). *Every time a hero kills an enemy hero within the game, the killer is awarded 1 Honor. *When the match is over, it grants 10 Honor to each player on the winning team. *A player can use Honor to exchange for an item in Item Mall. *The Battlefield Cross-server Group is currently disabled. Battlefield Cross-server Group This is the current Cross-server system. The players from servers within the same cross-server group can add, invite and meet other players from different servers within the same group of the same region (Netcom or Telecom). Here is the full list of all cross-server groups. 'China Netcom' 'China Telecom' Verification System This system is created to prevent AFK players and Bots. *'Code Verification (Currently Active)' **At the end of each game, the system will pop-up the window that forces all players to input the code for verification. **You must put the correct code and click the left button to confirm the code, completing the verification allows you to gain the game's rewards and achievements. **You can input the code up to 3 times **You can click on 看不清、 换一张 to reset the verification codes if the code is not clear enough. **If you click on the right button or can't put the correct code within 3 tries, you will not gain any rewards or achievements, you will also gain 1 negative point. *'Image Verification (Currently Disabled)' **After Patch - 2019.03.25, at the end of each game, the system will pop-up the window that forces all players to select the correct icon for verification. **You must select the image of the hero you play and click the left button to confirm the code, completing the verification allows you to gain the game's rewards and achievements. **You can select the image up to 3 times **If you click on the right button or can't put the correct code within 3 tries, you will not gain any rewards or achievements, you will also gain 1 negative point. *'Question Verification (Currently Disabled)' **After Patch - 2019.04.28, at the end of each game, the system will pop-up the window that forces all players to answer a quiz for verification. **You must answer the question shown in the interface and click the left button to confirm the answer, completing the verification allows you to gain the game's rewards and achievements. **You can answer the question up to 3 times **If you click on the right button or can't put the correct code within 3 tries, you will not gain any rewards or achievements, you will also gain 1 negative point. *'Negative Points (N/A)' **When a player has 3/4/5 Negative Scores, they will automatically be suspended from the game for 10/30/60 minutes. **When a player has 6 Negative Scores or more, each additional 1 Negative Score from now on, they will automatically be suspended from that game mode for 2 more hours. **Accumulated Negative Scores are reset daily at 0.00 AM. **This system is implemented after Patch - 2016.07.04, However, there is no visible screen or notify to show your current Negative Scores within the game. Therefore, it can't be proved that this is system is still available at the moment. Reporting System *At present, for players who passively abuse the game or treat the game poorly (botting, AFK, feeding, abusive actions toward the team...etc), 300 Official Team has finally launched the reporting system (the current reporting system we knew). When the players who negatively treat the game meet the requirement determined by the reporting system, those players will be banned from the game for a fixed period of time, if they are reported again after the ban was lifted and the system deems them to meet the requirement for being banned again, their banning period will be extended. *The players who were banned will be unable to login for 7 days / 30 days / 360 days / permanent when they were banned for the 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th times. The 300 Official Team will also publish the list of those players on a regular basis. *After the update on Patch - 2019.10.10, there are parts of the update that mentioned about Credit Points. The Credit Points are values that could be used to determine the judgment on players that are reported to the report system, the lower the points they have the higher the chance their reported cases will be investigated before others. The point can be earned from daily login by 1 point per day, and each completion on Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (including AI Training mode) also grants 1 point. *For information about how to use the report system, please read HERE. Special Battlefield *Players with more than 100 wins on Eternal Battlefield within a single day will be assigned to Special Battlefield (特殊战场). *The games on the Special Battlefield will not be counted on any event, but the wins on Special Battlefield will still be recorded on the wins of Heroes and Eternal Battlefield's Profile. *The counting for Eternal Battlefield's wins is always reset at 0.00 every day. Victory Conditions The game ended when it met with one of the following conditions: *Your team reaches 3000 points. *Destroy the opposite faction's Sword of Damocles ( ).